darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hyrule Link
I see you would like to make Chiafriend an admin. You know me on the regular RuneScape Wiki, and I would love to help out on the MediaWiki stuff, but unfortunately, you have to be an admin on there. This, yes I admit, is basically a request for adminship, but you know me on the regular wiki, and I would love to help out a growing wiki like this. And, I'll help you if you don't know how to set admin priveleges. ДҖ--Huanghe63talk 15:26, 13 April 2007 (UTC) To make an admin/bureaucrat Try using . Hopefully you can now make Chia a sysop. --Whiplash 15:33, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I'll keep you in mind for sysop :) - Nice job with this wiki. The two wikis are, you can say, related. I like it. I'll have to look into it more to fully express my opinion but I'm sure it's nothing bad. And you might want to start working on a new logo, the Wiki City one looks rather dull. -- Ilyas from the RuneScape Wiki. [http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ilyas Ilyas][http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ilyas Talk] [http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Special:contributions/Ilyas Contribs] Dull? It's depressing. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 02:04, 15 April 2007 (UTC) DRSW Shop I have about 300 maple logs (and counting) that I am ready to donate, but Knox108 is never online on private chat. Could we arrange to meet here? Maybe we have very different time zones. 23:47, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Currently I will be in Barbarian Village or Varrock west, worlds 1-10.I'll keep p chat on so catch you soon. - Still haven't met up with you. Are you on now? 02:12, 27 April 2007 (UTC) You've been editing and you logged on for a second then logged off so I know you're active. Can you turn private chat on or log back on so I can donate? I now have over 1k maple logs. I also think that the treasury should only say how much cash we have while the stock section should say what items we have. 15:37, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm about to log on now and the addy thing is a reward for someone - Activity I can understand the difficulties you might be experiencing in your life, but this wiki is also having its own difficulties. There has been a significant drop in overall activity since early May, and even the administrators edit rarely. I believe that this wiki can pull out of its nosedive, but it needs an active leader. In the past week, a few more users have joined, so activity should soon pick up and the wiki may be well on its way to recovery. However, if you plan to step away and be less active, could you please upgrade either Chiafriend or me to bureaucrat? The only reason I ask is that if you do suddenly leave, the wiki will be left without a bureaucrat and we will be unable to create more administrators or use bureaucrat powers without help from Central Wikia. Thanks 23:48, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry if I ever plan to leave for awhile I'll upgrade both your memberships. - Skin Also, a completely custom skin is a fairly new endeavor for me, and is stretching my knowledge of CSS. I had Richard's help a week ago, but on Monday May 28th he announced that he was leaving the RuneScape Wiki, and I strongly suspect that the announcement applies to the Dark Runescape Wiki as well. He may return eventually, but until then I'm on my own, unless we find other users who can help with it. I'll try to fix as many problems as I can, but if the rest of you want to change back to the default, we can make this one optional. I'll continue to work on it, here is my to-do list: *Fix white spaces (category backgrounds, etc) *Improve readability (most can be read easily, but some minor problems with darker colors) *Improve quality and bugs (there aren't many on Firefox, but I have seen several on other browsers) *Fix signatures, templates, main page, other color issues - many users need to fix their own signatures, many images also need transparency to work I have a CSS reference book which I'm a third of the way through, and as I read I can apply new measures which I learn to fix these issues. You can tell me any other problems you find or ask any questions you have on my talk page. 23:57, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Bye. I have decided to leave RSW, and I may leave DRSW also. Just telling you ahead of time. 23:57, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Admin We will need one more admin as Huanghe63 stated himself that he was leaving RS, DRS Wiki and the RS Wiki. 07:18, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :I didn't say I wanted to become an admin...... just give me one more week? I might want to be an admin. 09:00, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :All right, I'll try to become one. Emosworld 07:03, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Z0mg, the poll! Um, is the winner of the poll going to become a b'crat? If yes I have a few objections: *Huanghe63 ain't here no more. *Cashman286 ain't an admin here. *I ain't on there. *Emosworld ain't a sysop. *Ilyas ain't a sysop. *Gangasterls is losing and he is the most deserving of the b'cratship. *Random people of whom we don't know choose who becomes a b'crat? 23:14, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Thankya'! Thanks for 'cratting me and Gangsterls, and for sysopping Emosworld! 20:39, 3 August 2007 (UTC) OMG THX!!!!!! THX SO MUCH for making me an admin!!!!!! 10:35, 4 August 2007 (UTC)